When You Kissed Me
by Queen of the Damned xx
Summary: ...then I just remembered that time...the first time so long ago, when you kissed me...


****

**When You Kissed Me**

"You know, sometimes I would get scared, and I wasn't sure what I was going to do without you. I'd lie awake for hours sometimes, just wishing you were back here with me. I wasn't sure what memory I had to hold on to, I wasn't sure if I could even remember you at all, but then…then I just remembered that time…the first time so long ago, when you kissed me." They sat in front of the fire, everything was dark, but the light from the flames danced upon their faces.

"Why were you so upset?" They sat, facing each other, both looking somber. This was one of those 'Open-Up-Your-Heart' moments again. They had only had one before this, before he left. But he was back now, and nothing else seemed to matter.

"I didn't know if you'd be back." She said, staring at him. His unruly hair, his mysterious eyes. He was beyond perfect to her. The last thing she'd ever want would be to lose him. He sighed and looked away from her, his eyes falling on the fire.

"Neither did I." He said quietly, bringing a few tears to her eyes. "But, I'm back now. My task is far from finished. But there's still time, there will always be time. Remember all those times when we'd sit out by the lake. Or all those picnics we had in the summer under that old willow tree. Remember those days. Don't think about where I'm at, or what I'm doing. Just think about the future we're going to have together after this war is all over."

"You sound so sure about this. I only wish I had as much faith in everything as you did." She said shaking her head slightly.

"If you don't have any faith in everything else, at least have faith in me. In us." They gazed at each other as he took her hands in his, trying his best to smile, just to try and lighten the mood.

"I do have faith in you. I always have." She whispered.

"I have faith in you, too." He said, his smile widening. She couldn't help but smile back. It was so hard to be upset when he was around, he just chased every care away, and made everything seem ten times better than it really was.

"What do you think about when you're gone?" She asked him quietly, looking past him and at the wall. He was silent for a moment, finally giving a heavy sigh and shrugging.

"You. Maybe a few other things, but mostly you. How could I not think about you?" He gave her another dazzling smile. "What do you think about when I'm gone?" She shifted uneasily and gave a small sigh.

"I think about you as well. I think about seeing you again when you come back. I think about…well, a little bit of everything." She shrugged as well. "I still don't see why you won't let me come with you. Everyone else gets to go."

"We've had this discussion already." He said letting go of her hands and lying back on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. "I already told you. It's because I care about you, and if anything would happen to you, I could never forgive myself."

"So, if I stay here and something happens…? Then what?" She asked, laying on her back and looking over at him. He shook his head and just glared at the ceiling for a moment.

"Nothing's going to happen here. You're safe here, with your family."

"But some of my family's with you!" She pointed out. "Please, I want to go. I can help you."

"The answer is no. And that's that. Let's drop the subject." He snapped, shooting her a quick glance before trying to find something else to talk about. "What's…what's your fondest memory?"

"Huh?" She blinked a few times, trying to remember what she remembered most, but only one thing came to mind. "When you kissed me for the first time."

"You mean…like this?" He sat up and moved closer to her, slowly pressing his lips against hers. After a few moments he pulled away, looking at her.

"Yea, just like that." She said smiling.

"Remember that when I'm away. Please…don't worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine." He said softly, closing his eyes and placing his head on her chest.

"No matter what you say, I'm going to worry. But now, I know that you'll come back to me. You wouldn't let me down, you never have." She whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

"You're right. I won't let you down. I love you." She smiled and closed her eyes too.

"I love you too." There they rested, falling asleep together by the fire. Promises could be made, and maybe not kept, but neither of them knew it. They didn't know the outcome, they had no idea what was in store for them. No one did.


End file.
